


Blood & Grit

by magdalyna



Series: Cannibal Glow [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creepy, M/M, Medical Procedures, consensual cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalyna/pseuds/magdalyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knows hunger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood & Grit

**Author's Note:**

> A spiritual sequel to **Insider**. For okubyo_kitsune

“Tell me again” Derek says. 

Stiles is on the blanket covered mattress, his eyes clear. He’s got an IV needle already in his arm, the bag of morphine drip waiting on an IV line, unattached. He’s naked, all pale skin and dark freckles Derek wants to lick. 

“I’m letting you do this because you want a part of me inside of you always. And I want that too” Stiles is hushed but his voice, and more importantly his heart, is steady. No lie. 

“Good” Derek states, acknowledging it. 

Derek attaches the line to the needle. 

He waits until Stiles’ eyes go glassy. This isn’t about pain. This is about hunger. 

This is him compromising with his wolf. He wolf who when it looks at Stiles sees _prey_ and _mate_ and it’s getting harder to separate out the two. Harder to keep just his blunt human teeth on the boy when they couple, sweaty and needy. 

He puts on a pair of nitrile gloves, hearing the soft snap. 

He swabs the skin over Stiles’ left hip with rubbing alcohol before he rips open the package containing a sterile scalpel. It’s amazing what you can get from medical supply companies these days. He pops off the cap and presses the blade into giving flesh. 

The skin parts easily and he’s able oh so carefully cut out a piece of muscle (gluteus medius) the size of a deck of cards from Stiles’ body. He places the meat on a waiting plate.

He pours a jar of his own saliva into the wound to speed healing and delicately stitches Stiles back together. He rubs more saliva into the sutures before of rips off the gloves.

He unhooks the tube from the needle in Stiles’ arm, tying it off before taking out the needle from Stiles. 

Stiles looks beautiful right now, languid and open, eyes glazed as if post orgasm. Derek gently slides on Stiles’ boxers back on for him before reaching up and kissing him chastely. He pulls away eventually.

He and his wolf have a flank steak to eat. 

“Will this be enough?” the words are slurred as Stiles asks him. 

Derek pauses, looking back. 

He thinks, briefly, how Stiles might just let Derek consume all of him if Derek only asked politely enough. How the very thought of it is thrilling, in a way that is bone deep and powerful. 

“For now” is all he says and he starts leaves to eat his steak in privacy, raw. 

“Do it here” Stiles says and it isn’t a request.

Derek feels frozen to the spot but he picks up the plate anyway, picks up the steak with his hand and bites into it with relish. It feels like he’s been starving for all his life and it’s only just now he’s being fed. Blood drips down his chin and he licks it clean. 

Stiles is watching him with all his focus and it feels like Stiles is the one consuming him, instead of the other way around. Drilling into his soul. 

Derek wants to savor this experience, the rich, bloody, and meaty of it but the wolf is insistent. Soon it’s all gone, inside of him. 

His wolf is pleased. 

But Derek knows this isn’t actually a compromise. 

Because now the man wants to consume all of Stiles, not just the wolf. It will never be enough. 

“Kiss me” Stiles asks him, and Derek moves to get closer, falling onto the mattress. Stiles licks into his mouth and the kiss is all biting.


End file.
